Be My Valentine
by ACE732
Summary: Oneshot. Set between BNACAP and Come Home in season five. Missing scene. Rory gets a surprise for Valentine's Day. But who is her secret admirer?


**A/N: **I was starting to think I would never be able to post this on this site. FF is back :yay: and to celebrate I am posting my Valentine's Day one shot that I didn't quite manage to finish in time for the actual day itself. Blame work, blame me being too lazy. Anyway, this one shot came about as I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day. And this idea popped into my head. I don't know about you, but I always kind of felt like there was a scene missing in season 5 between BNACAP and Come Home. It was like it jumped from Rory being mad at Logan to having a thing for him. We never got to see the in between part, so that's what this is. I really hope you enjoy reading this as I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. If you want to show me some belated Valentine's Day love, leave me a review at the end and tell me what you're thinking. Thanks. J.

Be My Valentine

Secret Admirer

She was cold. She was so unbelievably cold, she was pretty sure her toes and fingers were getting frostbite. But she needed her coffee fix. She had been studying all afternoon in the library and her brain was running low on power. She needed a caffeine jolt to re-energise her and help her get back to her peak studying prowess.

It was a bitter February afternoon and the campus was almost completely abandoned. Everyone was safe and warm in doors or in class while Rory braved the freezing temperatures for her caffeine addiction.

_I need help! _

She practically sprinted across the quad to where the coffee kiosk was and thanked all the Gods that there wasn't a large line for her to have to wait in. There was only one person standing in front of her and they were served quickly. As soon as she had her coffee heaven in her hands, she scurried back in the direction of her dorm room before the freezing temperatures claimed her digits.

Hurrying through the corridor, she didn't notice that she was being watched by her apparent fiancé. She had no idea that he had been studying her with great amusement until she heard his voice call out to her.

"Hey Ace!"

Rory stopped suddenly, trying not to spill any of her coffee and spun back to face the way she'd just come from. She turned to see Logan's smiling face and handsome features staring back at her. She felt a chill for a reason that had nothing to do with the cold air.

"Hi."

"Or should I say, Hey Darling!" Logan's brown eyes lit up as he remembered his encounter with her Grandfather. "I mean, seeing as we're to be married and all."

"Oh yeah," she smiled sheepishly and then tried to stifle her laughter.

"That wasn't nice you know. You almost gave me a heart attack." He admitted in a slightly amused tone. Her stunt had almost caused him to have a nervous breakdown right on the spot.

"Well, don't mess with a Gilmore if you can't handle the repercussions," she spoke with a playful lilt to her voice.

"I'll remember that for next time." He smirked and they began walking side by side through the hallway. Rory sipped her coffee, trying to hide the large grin on her face. She was trying to ignore the fluttery feeling growing in her stomach. Ever since Marty had told her that Logan liked her, she didn't know how to act around him. As she sneaked a quick glance at him, she was starting to question her own feelings for him.

She'd always thought he was cute and his smile could light up a room. She'd be lying if she said she had never thought about Logan in a sexual way. She was human after all, but they were just friends. Barely even that. They came from two totally different worlds. Although, she had her Grandparents as her connection to society, Logan grew up in it. He was a Huntzberger; he didn't know anything other than the life of riches where he could have anything and everything he wanted, including woman. There was no way that he would settle for someone like her, no matter how much he flirted with her. And besides, she was on strike. No more boys for her; even if they did have great hair and dazzling smiles.

"So, do you have any big plans for Valentine's Day?" Logan asked suddenly snapping her out of her admiring thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Valentine's Day? Any secret admirer's on the horizon?" He enquired with a smile. Rory shook her head and took another sip of coffee.

"Nope, I'm not interested in Valentine's this year. No need to rub in the fact that I have no love life. I already know how pathetic I am, no need to celebrate it."

"Aw Ace, surely there's someone you have your eye on?" She carefully studied his features before responding.

"Nope! I'm taking a boy break," she said firmly, "Plus Valentine's Day is just a way for the government to make money. It's a conspiracy."

Logan arched an eyebrow at her. "It is?"

"Absolutely," she nodded in confirmation as they carried on walking.

"And there I was thinking it was the most romantic day of the year." He chuckled softly and Rory gave him a look.

"What is so romantic about it? Did you know that in Belarus they have this theory about Saint Valentine, who after being rejected by his mistress, was so heartbroken that he took a knife to his chest and sent her his still beating heart as a token of his undying love for her?"

"Really?" Logan furrowed his brows as she took a breath and nodded.

"That's apparently where we get the heart-shaped cards from. They're sent as a tribute to his overwhelming passion and suffering."

"Yikes." He made a face as he considered ever being so in love with someone he would want to cut out his heart for them. It was a pretty disturbing thought.

"And don't even get me started on the South Koreans."

"What's wrong with them?" He pondered, worried about what she was going to tell him.

"Well, ever year on February 14th, women give chocolate to the men. Then one month later, the men give non-chocolate candy to the women…"

"What's so bad about that?" He was riveted now.

"Nothing. Just that on April 14th, those people who didn't receive anything on either day, go to a Chinese restaurant to eat black noodles and mourn their single lives. They call it 'Black Day'; like if you don't have someone, then you are some pathetic loser who sits alone eating noodles." She explained seeming genuinely offended by what she was telling him. Logan noticed the frown on her face and couldn't take his eyes off her pouty lips. She was too cute.

"I like noodles." He shrugged and caught her sending him a death glare.

"Well, I don't." She lied. She loved noodles but she wouldn't be eating them any time soon.

"You know, in some lore it portrays Valentine as a romantic hero!" He turned to face her and started walking backwards garnering Rory's full attention.

"Really?" she asked unconvinced. Logan smirked.

"Absolutely," he nodded and continued walking as he explained, "He was this priest who refused an unattested law attributed to Emperor Claudius II, which allegedly ordered that young men remain single so that he could grow his army. Apparently, married men don't make good soldiers." he shrugged.

"Anyway, Valentine secretly performed marriage ceremonies for young couples and was arrested and thrown in jail. On the eve of his execution," Rory's eyes widened at the inference of his impending death, "he wrote the first valentine himself addressed to his beloved. The note read; 'From your Valentine'."

"So, he died because he helped people get married?"

"Yep, all in the name of love."

"Well, that's kind of depressing," she informed him and Logan couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"It's noble. He risked his own life so that people could be together." He explained through his laughter.

"I never pegged you as a romantic."

"I have my moments." He said with a flash of his killer smile.

"Oh I can imagine." She raised her eyebrows and finished her coffee, throwing it in the trash. Logan smirked again.

"You never really struck me as the pessimistic, cynical type yourself, you know." He hit back. Rory was silent for a long moment.

"I'm not cynical, I just got dumped recently. It sort of wakes you up to the real world." She said thoughtfully. Logan noticed the slight glimmer of pain in her eyes. He felt bad. She was obviously still affected by her break up. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Well, take a better look around. Maybe you'll be surprised." He said mysteriously, his brown eyes lingering on hers before he nodded his goodbye and walked away. Rory watched his retreating form curiously, wondering what his implications were. As he disappeared into the distance, she realised that she was standing outside her door and went inside. It was weird; she didn't notice the cold anymore.

RLRLRLRLRL

"So, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, The Shining, Rosemary's Baby? Did I miss any?" Lorelai asked as she stood in the middle of her daughter's dorm room holding a pile of the previously mentioned DVD's in her hands as Rory prepared the snacks.

"Um, I think that's it," Rory replied as she poured chips into a bowl. It was Friday night and they were about to indulge in a Valentine's Massacre Movie Marathon. They had managed to get out of dinner with her Grandparents due to it being Valentine's Day. It seemed that even though Richard and Emily were barely on agreeable speaking terms they still had to keep up appearances by attending a Charity Dinner, thus freeing the Gilmore Girls up to enjoy Valentine's Day together.

They had made a tradition over the years of watching scary movies on Valentine's Day and despite her mother being in a healthy, happy relationship, she had jumped at the chance to spend time with her daughter. Plus Luke had never really been a big romantic. Rory was disappointed for her mother but also happy. She didn't really fancy spending the night alone while everyone else had dates. Even Paris had a date!

"Well, I think we should get Freddie Krueger out of the way first. I remember how you could never sleep at night after you watched him." Lorelai stood in front of the entertainment centre and slipped the disc into the player, while Rory brought the plethora of snacks over to the table and plopped herself down on the couch.

"In my defence, I was only nine years old at the time," she glared at her mother. Lorelai just smiled and sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over them and reaching to turn out the lights as she started the first movie.

"You always were such a wuss." She teased her only child and received a nudge in her side.

Fifteen minutes later, they had settled into the movie. Despite having seen it umpteen times, Rory had resorted to hiding behind her cushion while Lorelai smirked obnoxiously.

Just as a particularly scary bit arrived, there was a knock at the door and Rory almost jumped out of her skin. Her heart was beating so fast and her whole body was trembling. Lorelai laughed and then paused the movie.

"Who is it?" Rory called out hesitantly while trying to calm herself down.

"Delivery for Rory Gilmore." The gruff voice sounded through the door. Rory furrowed her brow in confusion. She wasn't expecting any deliveries. Curiosity got the better of her and she pushed off the blanket and made her way to the door.

"It might be a trap. Maybe Freddie Krueger is out there waiting for you." Rory just rolled her eyes and ignored her mother as she carefully opened the door. Standing in the hallway was a man in uniform holding a clipboard and a giant bouquet of red roses.

"Um, hi," her eyes widened as she took in the beautiful sight before her.

"Sign here, please." He practically threw the clipboard in her face and handed her a pen. She scribbled her signature and then found herself assaulted by a stunning arrangement of long stemmed red roses. She closed the door behind her and carried the vase into the common room and sat them down on the coffee table. Lorelai sat up and stared admiringly at the flowers.

"Wow! Who are they from?"

"I have no idea." Rory stood to the side, taking in the full size of the display. She chewed on her lip as she tried to figure out who they were from. She glanced up at her mother and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You didn't…?"

"Ah no. The Inn's not doing that well yet. These are some expensive flowers here." Lorelai searched for the card and handed it to Rory. "What does it say?"

Rory quickly plucked the card out from the envelope and read it. She read it aloud; "'To Rory, from your valentine.'"

"That's it? No names?" Lorelai took the card from her and studied the elegant hand writing.

"Nope." They both stared in awe at the flowers trying to wrack their brains as to who would have sent them.

"Dean?" Lorelai offered thinking out loud. Rory gave her a look that said 'don't be stupid'.

"Dean could never afford these," Rory gestured to the flowers and Lorelai agreed, "Plus, why would he send me flowers on Valentine's Day. He broke up with me, remember?"

Lorelai shrugged and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe he wants to get back together."

Rory just ignored her suggestion and sat down on the couch, her eyes still glued to the display before her.

"Hey, what about Naked Guy?" Lorelai brightened, her eyebrows rose at the thought. Rory considered it for a second before it occurred to her that these flowers would have cost Marty a small fortune. He didn't have that kind of money.

"Maybe Grandma and Grandpa sent them." Rory slumped back against the couch, her gaze still fixed on the breathtaking assortment.

"Nah, that would be too considerate of Emily and Richard. They're too busy arguing over everything to do something like this." Just as Lorelai finished talking, the door to the common room banged open and in-walked a seriously pissed off Paris. Lorelai jumped in surprise as Paris stomped passed them muttering under her breath on her way to her room. Lorelai and Rory watched on in silence as they heard her banging around in her bedroom. After a few minutes, the door reopened and out walked Paris, still with a murderous look on her face.

She stopped suddenly as she noticed the other two staring at her. "What?!"

"Nothing." Lorelai quickly shifted her gaze from Paris and shook her head trying to appease the angry girl. Rory had always taught her not to make eye contact with Paris when she was in a particularly nasty mood, if she wanted to prevent her head from being bitten off. Lorelai was not a fan of that happening. She liked her head, it came attached to the rest of her body and she had finally managed to find a hair style that suited her.

"Paris?" Rory attempted hesitantly to communicate with her old friend. Paris glared at her and then turned her fiery gaze on the innocent bouquet of flowers. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" She spat back at her and then narrowed her eyes at the roses. "Did Huntzberger send you those? That guy really is an operator. Please don't let him in your pants. I would lose all respect for you if you did."

Rory's eyes widened in a mixture of mortification and realisation. Logan; was he her secret valentine? No. There was no way he would ever bother going to the trouble of buying her flowers. She was sure he was preoccupied trying to satisfy the ever increasing line of admirers at this specific time of year. Why would he bother with her?

"Who's Huntzberger?" Lorelai enquired innocently as Paris growled and stomped back in the direction of her room.

"Logan Huntzberger," she clarified for her mother. Lorelai frowned as she tried to place the recognisable name.

"Ooh, Limo Boy?"

Rory rolled her eyes and shook her head as she contemplated whether 'Limo Boy' was the culprit. Maybe it was another one of his pranks. Making her think that someone was interested in her only to find out it was all a joke. It wouldn't surprise her. There was no way it would be for any other reason. He didn't see her like that, she was sure. And she was fine with that.

"You think he's your secret admirer?" Lorelai asked breaking her from her thoughts. Rory pictured his cheeky grin and mischievous brown eyes glinting as he wrote the card imagining what her reaction would be when she received the extravagant gift. This was simply a case of him getting her back for using her Grandfather in their little prank war. That's all it was.

"No. It's probably just him and his friends fooling around." She brushed it off, but deep down she couldn't deny the little thrill she felt that it might just be true. What if he did really like her like that? As more than a friend. Did she like him back the same way?

RLRLRLRLRL

It was official, Rory Gilmore sucked at covert ops. She would never get a job as a spy if her Journalistic aspirations fell through.

_Jennifer Garner made it look so simple too…_

She currently found herself sitting at a booth at the back of the local college haunt; 'Dead Man's Shoe' rereading the same page of her book for the last half an hour, as she not-so-subtly stole furtive glances at Logan. He was sat at another booth at the other side of the pub, laughing and joking with his friends. It was Saturday afternoon and this was what she was reduced to. She had turned into a crazy, obsessive stalker who followed boys around and used old copies of Moby Dick to hide behind. She was pathetic.

She had no idea why she had followed him here, she would plead temporary insanity if she was caught and arrested. However, as she caught sight of him that morning while waiting in line for her customary caffeine jolt, something inside her made her follow him to where they currently resided.

During a restless night in bed, she had kept herself up thinking about the possibility that maybe Logan liked her. As morning arrived, she had convinced herself that it was impossible but that hadn't stopped her from giving in to her increasing need to see him and that electric smile.

_Damn Marty for opening my eyes!_

She sat in the secluded area with her shoulders hunched over and her fingers clutching the book for dear life. Every so often she would remove her gaze from the words on the page to sneak a peek at the blonde who was turning her into a psycho-stalker.

_My mother will be so proud…_

As she chanced a glance one more time, she was surprised to see that his chair was empty. She scanned the rest of the pub, at the bar, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he went to the bathroom, she thought to herself.

"Can I get you another refill?" The waitress stood in front of her blocking her view. Rory sighed and then shook her head before returning her distracted attention to the book in her hands.

She kept her eyes trained on the book, rereading the same page for the umpteenth time that day, before realising that someone had joined her at her booth and was sitting directly opposite her. She looked up with a start to see Logan grinning at her.

"Good book?" He asked as she tried to remove the guilty, horrified look from her face. She was sure she was blushing as he began fiddling with the coaster on the table. His brown eyes were staring intently at her.

"Um…"

She didn't know what to say. She had been caught red handed and now Logan was staring at her with his smouldering eyes and his to-die-for smirk and she was slowly being reduced to a pile of mush no matter how much she tried to fight it.

"It must be. You've been engrossed in it ever since you walked in here." Rory shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Her whole body temperature had risen and she was seriously wondering if it was possible to die of mortification.

"It is a classic." She finally said, finding her voice. Her cheeks were still flushed and she didn't know what to do with her hands. Logan just kept smirking at her in that annoyingly attractive way that he pulled off so well.

"So, how was your Valentine's Day? Did anybody declare their undying love for you? Did you receive any still-beating hearts in the mail?" He asked amused at her bashful response to him. He loved making her blush.

"Not quite," she forced a smile that looked more like a grimace and Logan laughed, "I did receive a rather lovely bouquet of roses though."

"Really?" His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. She noticed the familiar glint of humour in his brown eyes and a soft smile was still playing on his lips.

"Yep. I have no idea who they're from though."

"They didn't leave a card?"

"No, they did. There was no name though. It just said that it was 'from my valentine'." She explained for him. His smirk had grown into a full blown grin. He was beaming now and Rory couldn't help but be affected by him.

"So, you do have a secret admirer after all, huh?"

"It seems that way." She nodded making it clear that she was on to him by the look she gave him. "You wouldn't happen to know who my secret admirer would be. Would you?"

Logan made a big deal of considering the options. He let out a heavy sigh and sat back against the booth, while chewing on his lip with a pensive look on his face. The frustrating smile was still lingering over his features unrelentingly toying with her.

"Hmm, well there are so many to consider…" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Logan…" she scolded him starting to get tired of his mind games.

Suddenly his facial expression was serious. Gone was the playful smirk and flirtatious remarks. He leaned forward and fixed her with a serious look.

"Did they make you smile?" He asked his brown eyes were penetrating. Her breath hitched slightly as she was momentarily lost to his charms. "Did they make you happy?"

"Um…yes." She managed to answer him even though she was completely hypnotised by his intoxicating stare.

His eyes glimmered slightly at this revelation and a soft smile broke out across his features. He was happy to hear it.

"So, then what does it matter who sent them, as long as they achieved their objective?" He reasoned and with one last lingering look, he was up and out of the chair, leaving her reeling.

"I'll see you tonight?" He turned back to face her and blinded her with his bright smile. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Tonight?"

"Finn's having an Anti-Valentines party at the dorm and your presence is mandatory." He informed her.

"Oh, um…I guess I'll see you there." With that he flashed her one last knee-weakening grin and headed over to the bar.

RLRLRLRLRL

She wasn't sure when it happened, but as she stood outside Logan's dorm room, clutching onto a red envelope, she knew for sure that she had completely lost her mind. Her heart was thumping uncontrollably in her chest and her whole body was feeling flush as she prepared to dispense with the embarrassing item in her hands.

She'd caved. She had bought into it all and purchased a belated Valentine's Day card. Having cringed the whole way through writing it, she stuck the card into its tacky red envelope and shakily made her way to his dorm.

For about ten minutes she mentally deliberated between knocking on the door and handing the card over brazenly or taking the easy way out and just sliding it under the door and running away with her pride intact. She knew that Logan would tease her about it, but she wanted to give him something in return for his thoughtful gesture.

So, there she stood outside his dorm room door shifting from one foot to the other, nervously chewing on her lip while trying to work up the courage to go through with it. After another minute passed she took a deep breath and raised her fist to knock on the door. She froze before making contact and then quickly scanned the hallway before leaning down to slide the card under the door. Just as she was about to, the door opened and Rory was left red faced and horrified as she came face to face with…thankfully it wasn't Logan. It was his room mate. He was looking down at her in confusion. She smiled awkwardly and practically threw the card into his hands before sprinting off in the opposite direction, never once looking back for fear of embarrassing herself even more.

Lanny looked after the strange girl as she scampered and then down at the envelope she had thrust into his hands. It was addressed to Logan and he inwardly sighed.

_Just what I need, another one of Logan's groupies. _

RLRLRLRL

Rory pushed through the door and tugged on her skirt. She hadn't realised it was so short when she was deciding what to wear to Finn's Anti-Valentine's party. She was sure people would mistake it for a belt and wonder where the rest of her outfit was.

The music in the room was at deafening levels and she could feel the beat reverberating in her heart, or maybe that was just her own nerves. She had been restless all day as she wondered whether Logan had gotten her card and if he'd figured out who it was from. The potential embarrassment had made her change her mind several times that afternoon about attending the party. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to face him, but here she was.

She stood just slightly left of the doorway, scanning the room for any familiar faces. She recognised a few people from the LDB event Logan had invited her too but as of yet, there was no sign of the man in question. She felt both relieved and disappointed by that. Part of her wanted to see him, and part of her hoped that he had come down with a particularly nasty dose of the flu and was currently wrapped up in bed at home. Alone, of course.

"Hey Rory." A flash of blonde hair caught her attention and she smiled as Stephanie stood in front of her. She had only met her a couple of times but she was a relatively friendly face and she could use one of them right about now.

"Oh, hi Stephanie. How are you?" she asked pleasantly trying to make conversation and ignore the self conscious feeling that everyone was staring at her.

"Good. I read your article. Thanks for not using my name. I was pretty drunk that night." She hiccupped and Rory thought it was pretty clear that she wasn't just drunk that night. Going by the way she was swaying from side to side, she was a little bit worse for wear already tonight.

"No problem. All part of the job." She informed her and then let her eyes travel throughout the room before ending up back on Stephanie's pale face. She looked as if she was about to barf. "Hey, have you seen Logan tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. He's over there with the guys." She pointed to the table in the corner and Rory's heart involuntarily skipped a beat as she laid eyes on the blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy who'd had her stomach tied up in knots all day. "They're trying to figure out who his secret admirer is."

Rory tore her eyes away from Logan in time to see Stephanie disappear into the crowd. Her words still ringing in her ears. When she looked back at Logan, he had noticed her standing and gestured for her to join them. Once she remembered how to move her feet, she slowly made her way through the energetic crowd and hoped that her facial expression wouldn't give her away.

"Hey Ace. Glad you could make it." Logan beamed at her and shifted over slightly so she could sit beside him. Rory searched his face trying to find any signs that he knew it was her that sent the card, but he seemed friendly enough so she sat down and smiled at the rest of the table's inhabitants. When she felt an arm being slung over her shoulders and Logan's breath on the side of her face, her whole body froze, apart from her heart. It was hammering away uncontrollably in her chest and her stomach was doing somersaults. "Happy Anti-Valentine's Day."

His whispered tone sent chills down her spine and her whole body shuddered.

"You should ask Reporter Girl to help you figure out who your secret admirer is, Logan. Put those journalistic skills to use." Finn slurred from the other side of the table. Rory managed to look up with the required amount of surprise needed if she was going to remain under the radar.

"You have a secret admirer?" She asked innocently as she turned to face Logan. She was sure she was blushing, but she tried to remain untroubled.

"Apparently so." Logan nodded and took a sip of his drink. His trademark smile was creeping over his features and his arm was still slung over her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

"Someone sent him a Valentine's Card and didn't sign it." Colin explained thinking he was doing her a favour, unaware that she knew already.

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" She asked confused. She heard Logan chuckle beside her before he spoke.

"Yeah, but usually most girls want me to know they sent me something, so that I can…" he frowned searching for the right word, "…pay them back."

Rory shivered at the implications of his husky tone and his words 'pay them back'. Did she want him to pay her back in that way? She couldn't bring herself to even contemplate going there with Logan. Her brain would explode if she did.

"I see." She nodded and took a sip from the glass that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You know, if you really wanted to help, you could let me see a sample of your hand writing so I can remove you from the list." He said playfully. His eyes were shining now and Rory gulped at the prospect of getting caught.

"I'm on the list?" She asked in a strained voice. Logan smiled and leaned in closer, dazzling her with his incredible smell once again.

"You're at the very top, Ace." For a long moment she was struck dumb as she lost herself in his hazel orbs. It was as if she had been paralysed by his impenetrable stare. She was overwhelmed by his very presence and in that moment she was ready to confess everything to him. She would've too, if it hadn't been for the sound of glass smashing across the table. She saw Finn licking the table dry as his alcohol seeped from his broken glass. She looked back at Logan and they both started laughing at the crazy Australian's latest antics.

Colin and a couple of the other nameless inhabitants of the table left to get another round and Finn was up and out of his chair at the sound of his favourite song playing.

"I'm off to do some bumping and grinding, mates!"

Rory and Logan looked at each other once again and continued in their hysterics. As they eventually calmed down, Rory unconsciously shifted closer to Logan, whose arm was still around her shoulders, smiling uncontrollably.

"Thank you for the card, Ace."

"You're welcome." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she gasped in horror and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realised what she had let slip and she felt her cheeks turning pink.

Logan chuckled and pulled her closer against him placing a soft kiss on her flaming cheeks. She was too adorable for words.

"I'm glad you liked the flowers." He whispered softly into her ear. Rory glanced up at him and saw the genuine look of appreciation and flattery in his eyes. He smiled at her and she couldn't help it, as she smiled back, her heart did a little flutter and she knew she had it bad.


End file.
